Children of the Bad Revolution
by Lux Coppola
Summary: Aristocrate et héritière du puissant don de légilimancie de la famille Selwyn, Lavinia avait tout de la recrue idéale aux yeux de Tom Jedusor. Arme redoutable, elle suscite également l'intérêt de la Résistance menée par nul autre que Regulus Black ... Quel camp sera le sien ?
1. Prologue

Il n'était un secret pour personne que Lavinia Énée Selwyn était une sorcière de sang pur. Sa cambrure élégante, son port altier, ses gestes gracieux et précis étaient imprégnés des diktats de la sacro-sainte Étiquette. Elle semblait ne jamais avoir foulé le domaine de l'Enfance tant elle portait un regard sérieux et cynique sur le monde.

Transmis de génération en génération au sein de la famille Selwyn, le don de légilimancie était un cadeau empoisonné dont la jeune Lavinia avait longtemps souhaité se départir. Plus jeune, l'affluence désordonnée de pensées étrangères lui infligeait de terribles migraines. Isolée des enfants de son âge, Lavinia observait au seuil des esprits, l'étonnante dualité de la nature humaine. Elle avait accès à ces alcôves secrètes de l'esprit, là où un flot continuel de pensées intimes se bousculent et révèlent parfois de bien sordides images.

Du haut de ses 17 ans, elle maniait désormais l'art subtil de filtrer les informations sous lesquelles elle se noyait autrefois. Certaines pensées, plus bruyantes que d'autres, arrivaient cependant à contourner l'habile pare-feu mental qu'elle avait dressé.

C'est ainsi qu'en cette veille de rentrée scolaire, Lavinia perçue les pensées de sa mère, Rhéa Greengrass, aussi nettement que si elles furent siennes. Les images la submergeaient doucement, cette sensation familière était grisante. Devant ses yeux apparut un homme d'une ténébreuse beauté. Tom Jedusor. Ce nom, elle l'entendait de plus en plus souvent dans les hautes sphères de la société sorcière. Il organisait une réception, elle pouvait entendre sa mère se demandait s'il fallait s'y rendre et si …

Aussi brusquement que ces pensées étaient apparues à Lavinia, elles s'éclipsèrent sous la voix autoritaire de Rhéa, qui intimait à sa fille de se retirer immédiatement de son esprit. L'injonction la percuta si fortement qu'elle en sursauta.

Si les Selwyn étaient d'habiles légiments, Rhéa Greengrass était doté d'une capacité d'occlumancie inégalable.

Ces dispositions génétiques particulières faisaient de Lavinia une jeune femme unique dont le destin ne pouvait être qu'exceptionnel.

Tom Jedusor s'était frayé un chemin sinueux dans le monde aristocratique sorcier. Il avait d'abord provoqué une vague de contestations farouches. Des idées radicales exprimées par un né-moldu, cet incongru scénario suscitait un dédain non dissimulé au sein de la haute société. Cependant, son éloquence et son ambition avaient su charmer les Grandes Familles. Pour ces dernières, il était divertissant de constater la hargne déployée par les petites gens pour se hisser à leur rang. Mais Jedusor était différent. Il n'était pas de ces arrivistes avides dont les yeux trahissaient l'admiration béante et l'envie. Son charisme était indéniable, il savait comme nul autre captiver l'attention et manier les mots. Ses discours pouvaient vous ensorceler aussi efficacement qu'une incantation, et vous y preniez goût, d'autant plus que sa nonchalance parfaitement maîtrisée faisait naître en vous l'irrépressible envie de lui plaire. Non, il n'avait rien de ces petits arrivistes envieux.

Désormais, de grandes réceptions avaient lieu au manoir Jedusor. On y discutait politique en cherchant les acquiescements salvateurs de Jedusor, tout en profitant du cadre splendide et des délices que ce dernier apprêtait aussi minutieusement qu'une araignée tissant sa toile. Des salles entières étaient dédiées au plaisir du corps et de l'esprit. Cette communauté puritaine, enivrée par la promiscuité rassurante des siens, divaguait doucement loin de toute moralité.

Une société secrète était ainsi née, contre toute attente, et à sa tête, Tom Elvis Jedusor plus adulé que jamais.

Ce soir, il s'agissait d'un rite de passage officieux pour la jeunesse dorée du monde sorcier. Les plus jeunes membres de la communauté étaient invités faire leur entrée dans la société. Rhéa Greengrass avait longtemps hésité. Depuis la mort de son époux, l'éducation de Lavinia était une enclume sur ses épaules. Elle essayait de toutes ses forces de la porter avec grâce, mais certaines décisions étaient pareilles à celles du voyageur solitaire à la croisée des chemins. Cette décision en particulier semblait cacher un long chemin tortueux malgré la mondanité apparente de l'évènement.

Rhéa Greengrass finit sa tasse de thé, toujours plongée dans ses réflexions, désormais confidentielles. Elle s'adressa alors à Lavinia ; « Prépare-toi, ce soir nous allons à la réception de Jedusor. »

Lavinia acquiesça.


	2. Danse Macabre

_J'espère que ce prologue a su attiser votre curiosité ! Voici donc le premier chapitre de cette histoire, "Danse Macabre". Bien évidemment, tout l'univers appartient à Dame Rowling, je ne fais que broder sans prétention autour de son oeuvre._

 _Je serai plus que reconnaissante pour tout commentaire/message !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

La jeune femme contemplait son visage dans l'imposant miroir plein pied de sa chambre. Sa beauté brusquait l'humilité et la modestie, elle en était insolente. Ses cheveux noirs jaillissaient comme une rivière d'onyx mourant au creux de ses reins. Ses yeux en amande étaient d'un vert forêt, caractéristique de la famille Greengrass. Cependant, ses traits n'étaient pas aussi finement ciselés que ceux de sa mère. Sous certains angles, son nez paraissait trop long, ses lèvres trop épaisses. Sa beauté s'exprimait en réalité par la force de séduction magnétique qui animait ses traits.

Elle enfila une longue robe de velours bleu nuit. D'un coup de baguette, elle fait scintiller sur le tissu une myriade d'étoiles. Leur mouvement hypnotique habillait Lavinia comme autant de bijoux célestes.

Elle appréhendait quelque peu cette soirée, car depuis la mort de son père, sa mère et elle avaient été le sujet de commérages favori de toute la communauté. Comment une veuve allait-elle pouvait gérer la fortune Selwyn, d'autant plus que la pauvre malheureusement n'avait eu qu'une fille ? Aucun digne héritier mâle pour sauver la face. Si un parti intéressant ne se présentait pas sous peu, elles verraient toutes deux l'important héritage leur filer sous les yeux au profit du prochain héritier mâle sur la liste.

Lavinia n'ignorait pas que sa mère espérait qu'elle harponnerait la solution à leurs problèmes lors de cette réception. Cela l'ennuyait terriblement qu'en tant que femme, son rôle se limitait à celui d'appât, d'accessoire décoratif dont l'unique but était de sceller la fortune en ouvrant les jambes. Quelle amère ironie.

Le domaine sur lequel se déroulait la réception était somptueux. Tel un bijou ancien préservé dans son écrin de conifères, le manoir de Jedusor se dressait avec arrogance au sommet d'une colline de pins. Lavinia et sa mère avaient transplané devant l'énorme portail en fer forgé. Des serpents de métal s'y entremêlaient, un nid de vipères en guise d'inviolable cadenas. Lorsqu'elles se présentèrent de vive voix, les reptiles de fer se mouvèrent avec lascivité, entraînant l'ouverture de la porte.

Elles s'engagèrent le long de l'allée sombre, au dessus de laquelle se ployaient les branches indolentes de saules pleureurs. Des paons albinos se promenaient entre les cimes, pâles fantômes aviaires.  
Lavinia nota que l'humidité des lieux était oppressante ; une brume fine s'était déposée sur les feuilles, diffractant avec poésie les rayons lunaires. Une odeur de résine, de plantes poivrées et de terre fraîchement retournée alourdissait l'atmosphère. Lavinia se perdait dans la beauté sombre de l'endroit, se fondant elle-même dans le décor. Il lui semblait n'être plus qu'un esprit hantant les lieux, et les silhouettes plongées dans l'obscurité des autres invités ne faisaient que renforcer cette impression. Elle pouvait entendre des voix lointaines, quelques pensées étouffées, mais le bruit était assourdi par cette végétation aux épines acérées. Il lui semblait marchait pendant de longues minutes, sa mère l'avait dépassé depuis un moment déjà, et elle était désormais seule. Une douce léthargie enrobait ses pensées. Elle aurait juré avoir vu se mouvoir les racines noueuses d'un arbre. Au dessus de sa tête, la brise nocturne sifflait entre les feuilles. Plongée dans un état de contemplation végétatif, elle finit par arriver au sein d'une clairière. En son centre, un étang sombre au fond duquel scintillaient des paillettes de nacres. Elle s'en approcha et s'accroupit pour mieux en distinguer les tréfonds.

Des ridules apparurent à la surface de l'eau, puis quelques bulles. Une créature se hissa à la surface de l'eau. Ses grands yeux sombres mangeaient son visage, elle penchait la tête, elle même interloquée par l'être humain en face d'elle.

Une sirène. Étrange colocataire. Lorsqu'elle étira ses lèvres pour sourire, des petites dents acérées apparurent à Lavinia. Le sourire se décomposa aussitôt.

" Tu es bien trop jeune pour ce qu'y t'attends dans ce manoir" finit par susurrer la créature d'une voix gutturale.

Lavinia n'était même pas sûre qu'elle eut réellement parlé.

"Laisse moi te montrer …."

Elle brandit alors un miroir argenté gravé de runes, une forme de poésie ancienne que ne comprenait pas la jeune femme. Elle vit d'abord son propre reflet. Puis, l'image se brouilla et elle vit Tom Jedusor. Ses yeux étaient entièrement noirs, aucune lueur ne les animait. Elle le vit porter ses mains autour du cou d'une jeune femme. Les veines étaient saillantes sur les bras de l'homme mais son visage ne laissait rien trahir. La sirène laissa échapper un rire grinçant.

Abasourdie, Lavinia comprit que la jeune femme qui étouffait les pieds au-dessus du sol, cette jeune femme, c'était elle. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent et elle perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme qu'elle avait déjà croisé à de maintes reprises. Regulus Black.

" Selwyn ?" murmura t-il.

Le jeune homme la scrutait, l'air inquisiteur. Ils étaient devant la porte d'entrée du Manoir.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de formuler sa pensée, ils entendirent les exclamations ébahies d'un groupe de personnes se dirigeant vers eux.

Bellatrix Black se rua vers Lavinia.

« Selwyn ! Tiens donc, tu nous fais l'honneur de ta présence …

\- Tu sais bien que je ne raterai pour rien au monde de pareilles mondanités.

\- Tu peux garder ton ironie, Selwyn. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas une simple soirée mondaine. Lord Jedusor a de grand projet pour nous. »

Lavinia n'appréciait pas qu'un sang-mêlé ait un quelconque projet pour elle. Surtout après ce qu'elle avait vu dans ce miroir. Cependant, si les sirènes étaient des hypnotisantes conteuses, elles ne jouissaient d'aucune faculté divinatoire. C'est du moins ce que son esprit lui sommait de croire.

Ils finirent par poursuivre leur route vers le manoir tous ensemble. Elle sentait le regard de Regulus Black entre ses omoplates. Ce dernier marchait derrière elle, les mains dans les poches et l'air préoccupé.

Ils pénètrent dans la demeure, et constatèrent que la réception comptait déjà de nombreux sorciers. Les instruments enchantés jouaient les gymnopédies d'Erik Satie auxquelles s'ajoutaient le murmure de la foule, le bruissement des robes de sorciers sur le sol de marbre et les rires surjoués des jeunes premières.

Lavinia chercha sa mère du regard. Rhéa Greengrass était plongée dans ce qui semblait être une importante discussion avec l'actuel Directeur du Département des Mystères.

Regulus l'invita alors à danser, invitation à laquelle elle répondit sans grande conviction. Elle était déboussolée par cet épisode dans la forêt. Son souvenir lui laissait l'âcre goût d'un cauchemar. Était-ce bien du domaine du réel ? Elle n'avait pourtant pas eu ce type d'épisode depuis l'enfance ... La jeune femme dansait machinalement, suivant la cadence de son partenaire. Elle se dit avec ironie qu'elle devait se changer les idées et se laissa glisser doucement dans celles de Regulus. Étrange. Son esprit était une forteresse inviolable, aucune pensée ne lui parvenait. Cela l'intriguait. Bien qu'il ait pu sembler gauche et moins confiant que son grand frère Sirius _Don Juan_ Black, Regulus menait la danse avec aisance et assurance. Des mèches brunes et bouclées tombaient nonchalamment au dessus de ses yeux d'un bleu foncé, aussi profond et sombre que l'océan un jour de tempête. La jeune femme tenta de le distraire en partageant quelques mondanités, mais rien n'y fait, son esprit était impénétrable.

« Je me débrouille assez bien en occlumancie.» finit-il par dire, le ton narquois.

« Plaît-il ?

\- Oh Miss Selwyn, votre réputation de legilimens vous précède. Il faudrait être sot pour baisser la garde avec vous.

\- Mm. J'ignore de quelle réputation vous parlez. Mais si tel était le cas, je me demanderais certainement quel secret d'Etat vous vous évertuez à cacher si férocement.»

Il sourit pour toute réponse alors que la musique s'atténuait petit à petit pour laisser la place à un silence quasi-religieux. Jedusor fit alors son apparition, surplombant son audience depuis le balcon suspendu au-dessus de la salle de balle. Il prit la parole.

" Très chers amis. C'est un grand honneur pour moi de vous accueillir dans ma modeste demeure. Cette réception est désormais ancrée dans nos traditions, et dans le contexte actuel des choses, elle n'en est que plus importante et urgente encore. .."

Lavinia ne prêta pas grande attention au discours. Il était surtout question de l'importance de constituer une opposition soudée face au laxisme dangereux de Dumbledore et autres philanthropes imbéciles. Jedusor invitait les jeunes sorciers à rejoindre ses rangs, à titre de Mangemorts. C'est ainsi qu'il nommait les membres de sa "famille", des sorciers soucieux de la pureté de leur lignage qui défendraient l'honneur des "Vingt-huit Sacrés" contre la menace moldue. Son équipe ne cessait de croître, et il était convaincu qu'avec une armée suffisamment puissante, les sorciers n'auraient plus jamais à vivre sous le joug du secret. Il définissait son mandat comme celui du retour aux valeurs fondamentales, le retour à la Puissance Sorcière dont la supériorité évidente avait pour vocation d'asservir toute autre forme de vie humaine.

Malgré le mépris qu'il lui inspirait, Lavinia ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Il avait une beauté perverse et arrogante. Un nectar empoisonné autour duquel butinaient sans relâche un essaim de guêpes. Ce discours, il semblait l'avoir déjà entendu des milliers de fois. Elle l'avait entendu dans l'esprit des invités qui étaient venus apporter leur condoléance, elle l'avait entendu lors de réceptions tenus au manoir Selwyn alors qu'elle n'était qu'enfant, elle l'avait entendu de la bouche même de son grand-père qui ne voyait pas d'un bon oeil son entrée à Poudlard il y a de cela 6 ans déjà. Elle observait avec attention les invités. Elle reconnut de nombreux visages, mais elle fut surprise par la servilité qui habitait désormais leurs traits.

Le Mage Noir interrompu son discours et tira sa manche, laissant apparaître son bras gauche parcouru de veines violacées et serpentines. La marque était alors visible aux yeux de tous. Il l'effleura du bout de sa baguette, et un crâne se matérialisa au dessus de l'assemblée. De sa gueule béante jaillissait un serpent aux crocs assassins. Certains sorciers aggripèrent immédiatement leur bras gauche, la bouche tordue en une grimace de douleur, ils pointèrent ensuite leur baguette en l'air, alimentant la vision cauchemardesque. Lavinia remarqua que Regulus était un des leurs, il ne sourcillait pas malgré la douleur évidente qu'occasionnait l'apparition de la Marque. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Bellatrix se trémoussait d'excitation près d'elle, elle sentait sa robe noire et bouffante effleurer la sienne. Les yeux exorbitées, elle semblait tirer un plaisir indescriptible du moment. Soudain, la jeune Black s'effondra à genoux, le visage toujours tournée vers son Maître. Tour à tour, les sorciers s'agenouillèrent. Une énergie puissante les unissait et Lavinia comprit que plusieurs disciples avaient atteint un stade de transe auquel elle était insensible. Jamais un Selwyn n'avait ployé le genou face à un Sang de Bourbe, pensa t-elle. Elle se tint droite, malgré la peur qui la tenaillait.

Tom Jedusor finit par poser le regard sur elle. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres, mais ses yeux ne laissaient trahir aucune émotion. Il quitta le balcon qu'il occupait en guise de scène, et se mit à descendre l'escalier de marbre, en traînant le pied. Le temps semblait passer au ralenti aux yeux de Lavinia, elle pouvait entendre le sang battre contre ses tempes avec fureur. Les instruments enchantés avaient repris leur macabre mélodie, sorciers et sorcières valsaient désormais, leurs coupes enchantées débordant de vin sombre.

La foule se divisait naturellement à son passage, ou bien était-ce sa démarche reptilienne qui épousait si bien l'espace qu'il occupait ? Lavinia était tétanisée. Après un moment qui lui semblait interminable, Jedusor se tint enfin devant elle, la stature élégante. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, et elle eut le sentiment de se pencher au-dessus d'un puit sans fond. Bien plus par habitude que par bravoure, elle entreprit de sonder son esprit. La connexion s'établie quasi instantanément, elle pouvait parcourir les allées sombres de ses pensées, et bien que l'exploration fut risquée, elle s'attela à l'exercice familier. Elle glissa une fois de plus dans l'abysse mental mais cette fois-ci, elle perdit pied.

Les visions auxquelles elle fut exposée l'estomaquèrent. Des cadavres au visage déformé par l'horreur, le corps de deux enfants abandonné dans ce qui semblait être une grotte humide au pied d'une falaise, les vagues chatouillant timidement le bout de leurs mains bleuâtres. Elle ressentait une haine brûlante qui lui tordait les entrailles, elle avait peur de ne plus être capable de ressortir de cet esprit tordu.

Elle revint à elle-même lorsqu'elle sentit la main froide de Jedusor sur son avant bras. Il souriait toujours. Il passa sa langue rapidement sur ses lèvres, serpent se délectant d'avance de sa proie.

" Miss Selwyn ? L'orpheline de ce bon vieux Astor, si je ne m'abuse ? N'a t-il pas été sauvagement attaqué par des moldus, laissé pour mort devant sa propre demeure ? Vous êtes bien la dernière personne de laquelle j'aurais attendu de … la résistance."

Lavinia était encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle avait vu, et elle savait que les images avaient été sélectionné avec soin par Jedusor. Il voulait l'exposer à cette violence, lui montrer l'étendue de sa soif meurtrière.

" Mon père n'aurait jamais admis que je ne ploie le genou devant quiconque. Encore moins devant un sorcier … comme vous."

Jedusor tira délicatement sa baguette, et en enfonça l'extrémité dans le cou après avoir délicatement caressé les clavicules dénudées de la jeune femme. "Endoloris" sussurra t-il. Le mot glissa entre ses lèvres avec douceur. Il se délectait de l'incantation. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué la scène, et les sorcières poursuivaient leur valse au bras de leur cavalier. La marque des Ténèbres flottaient toujours au-dessus de la salle de bal. La jeune femme essayait de lutter contre la douleur vive qui s'emparait du moindre nerf de son corps, mais cela était impossible. Alors qu'un cri bestial naissait au creux de sa gorge, Jedusor fit glisser doucereusement sa baguette vers la bouche de la jeune femme et murmura " _Silencio_ ". La jeune femme, désormais muette, était secouée de spasmes incontrôlés, il lui semblait qu'un incendie s'était déclenché en elle et son feu ravageur embrasait le moindre capillaire. Ses jambes se dérobèrent pour la seconde fois de la soirée, et elle se retrouva au pied de Jedusor, la vision brouillée de larmes. La souffrance était indicible, et elle n'était plus en mesure de distinguer clairement les sons, une véritable cacophonie résonnaient entre ses oreilles.

Soudain, Lavinia reconnut une voix familière puis elle distingua les traits de Regulus Black. Il était apparu à la droite du Mage Noir.

"Black, charge-toi de la faire disparaître. Il faudra faire croire à une mort accidentelle pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons."

Regulus hocha de la tête et attrapa Lavinia par le bras. Elle lui jeta un regard paniqué. Ils n'étaient pas amis, mais ils avaient toujours eu une considération polie l'un pour l'autre. Elle ne pouvait croire que ce camarade de classe, secret et taciturne, serait responsable de sa mort, et elle n'arrivait à établir aucune connexion télépathique avec lui, toute son énergie ayant été drainée par le sortilège. Alors que Jedusor leur tournait le dos, Regulus finit par prendre la parole.

"Maître. Si je puis me permettre. Lavinia Selwyn pourrait être un atout de taille si elle joignait nos rangs. C'est une sorcière de Sang Pur, issue de deux grandes familles importantes. Une mort prématurée soulèverait des questions et ternirait votre réputation si elle arrivait à survenir sur votre demeure. Et puis, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'elle a hérité du don puissant de légilimancie des Selwyn ainsi que des capacités d'occlumancie avancées des Greengrass. Ces dispositions sauront être des ... "

Jedusor fit demi-tour. Les arguments avancés par Black n'étaient pas qu'un tissu de conneries, il est vrai qu'enrôler la jeune femme serait stratégique et il y avait évidemment déjà pensé. Il se devait de l'avouer, il appréciait la fougue de la jeune femme, cela rendait le fait de l'anéantir encore plus jouissif. Il faudra simplement l'apprivoiser. Ou alors, trouver un moyen de pression intéressant, un point faible. Jedusor posa son regard sur Rhéa Greengrass, qui semblait chercher sa fille à travers la foule compacte de sorciers. Il y avait effectivement bien des arrangements qui lui venaient en tête. De toutes façons, il n'avait pas plus de temps à perdre avec une enfant de 17 ans. Lorsqu'il aura épuisé ses qualités de legilimancie et d'occlumancie, il chargera un énième sous-fifre de l'éliminer, elle et cet incapable de Regulus.

" D'accord, Regulus. À partir de maintenant, Lavinia Selwyn est ton entière responsabilité. Assure-toi qu'elle soit prête pour le rite de passage de l'équinoxe. Au moindre faux pas, vous êtes morts tous les deux. Et vos jolis petites têtes défigurées seront envoyés à vos mères respectives en moins de temps qu'il ne faudra pour le dire."


	3. L'Onyx et L'Opale

_Voici le second chapitre intitulé "L'Onyx et L'Opale" ! Ce dernier s'intéresse davantage au personnage de Regulus Black, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, vos commentaires sont précieux :) Bonne lecture !_

 **Londres 1978,**

Regulus fut tiré du sommeil par les éclats de voix de ses parents, leurs mots acérés semblaient trancher l'air et ne manquaient jamais leur cible. Walburga et Orion ne cessaient de se disputer depuis que Sirius avait quitté le domicile familial, il y a de cela près d'un an.

Regulus était hanté par le souvenir de ce jour. Le regard méprisant de son grand frère alors qu'il franchissait la porte était gravé dans sa mémoire à jamais. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux avant de dormir, l'image se projetait parfois contre ses paupières closes. Sirius le toisait d'un air qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, le regard chargé de dégoût. Il fixait le tatouage à son bras gauche, la Marque. Regulus aurait tant voulu lui expliquer le motif de son ralliement, mais ce motif n'était pas encore très clair pour lui non plus. Du moins, il ne l'était pas à l'époque.

Il avait toujours admiré son grand frère, malgré les remontrances régulières que ce dernier subissait au sein de leur famille. Il était un homme de parole, un homme loyal et animé de grandes idées. Ces idées étaient d'ailleurs le sujet principal de discorde au sein de la famille. Au départ, Regulus ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius cherchait inlassablement à provoquer l'ordre établi, à bousculer leurs principes, au détriment de l'harmonie familiale.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient nés au sein d'une des Grandes Familles, et comme pour de nombreux sorciers dans leur position, certains principes étaient indissociables du nom. Pourtant, l'orgueil que nourrissait Walburga Black à l'égard de leur statut social avait été vivement rejeté par son fils aîné.

Au départ, il se contentait de moquer les valeurs familiales. Il ne manquait pas de remarques sarcastiques et acérées lors des soirées mondaines et d'innombrables moldues avaient défilé au 12 square Grimmauld, au grand dam de Walburga et sous le regard amusé d'Orion Black. Il poussait la provocation jusqu'à l'adoption d'un style de vie aux antipodes de leur réalité ; son tourne-disque crachotait les derniers succès moldus et il ne jurait que par sa moto. L'une des plus grandes phobies de Walburga était d'ailleurs qu'on aperçoive son fils se déplaçant sur cet objet pathétique.

C'est ainsi que la matriarche Black avait doublé d'efforts pour que Regulus, lui, sauve l'honneur familial. Ce dernier était plus introverti et plus docile que son grand frère, il lui était impossible de causer le moindre désagrément et il cherchait constamment à rétablir le calme au sein du foyer. Il était le médiateur qui permettait une certaine stabilité au sein de leur famille dysfonctionnelle. Lorsque Sirius dépassait les limites, Regulus le raisonnait ; ils avaient établi naturellement ce code de conduite au fil des années.

Regulus toquait trois fois contre la porte, Sirius baissait légèrement le volume de la musique qu'il écoutait à en faire trembler les murs, l'invitant à rentrer. Ils s'asseyaient tous les deux sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les pieds pendant dans le vide. Regulus observait son frère fumer sa cigarette (encore une lubie moldue). Il la tenait entre le pouce et l'index, et il fronçait toujours des yeux lorsqu'il inspirait. La tête penchée, ils contemplaient ensemble les constellations, seul héritage familial que Sirius voulait bien reconnaître.

" Comment tu peux supporter le ramassis de conneries qu'elle est capable de débiter par jour ? Si t'es mon frère, c'est que tu dois pas être totalement idiot, tu réalises bien qu'elle est complètement hystérique ?, demandait Sirius, un sourire au coin.

\- Si c'est notre mère, c'est qu'elle ne doit pas être totalement idiote non plus, non ? Elle a toujours vécu avec ce modèle de pensée, Sirius. Il s'agit de sa vérité, celle qu'on lui a inculqué depuis sa naissance. Elle ne te demande pas d'assassiner des moldus, elle pense simplement que nous sommes différents.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse, Regulus. Elle a assez de jugeote pour discerner le bien du mal, peu importe son éducation. Cette éducation je l'ai reçu aussi, mais vois-tu, moldus et sorciers partagent plus que tu ne le penses. À commencer par le libre arbitre.

\- Je pense que le Bien et le Mal sont des notions plus complexes qu'on ne le pense, et qu'elles se confondent parfois...

\- Quel grand philosophe ce Regulus ! T'avais ta place à Serdaigle, mais bien sûr, fallait que tu fasses plaisir aux parents et que tu te foutes dans cette maison démoniaque.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu y as été refusé qu'elle est démoniaque …, lui répondit son frère sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à la vue de l'expression ahurie de Sirius,

\- Refusé ! Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! petit frère ou pas, j'hésiterai pas à te pousser de cette fenêtre"

Leurs rires se perdaient alors dans la douceur de la nuit, s'évanouissant entre les volutes de fumées.

C'est Bellatrix, leur cousine aînée, qui fut la première à introduire le nom de Jedusor au sein du foyer.

Pareil à un poison, ce nom avait réussi à faire éclater la cellule familiale en un rien de temps. Mais ça, ils ne s'en doutaient pas encore.

Bellatrix était la fille dont Walburga avait toujours rêvé. Elle faisait honneur à son nom en défendant leurs valeurs avec hargne. Elle avait d'ailleurs épousé un sorcier de son rang, de la famille Lestrange, ce qui lui permettra, dans un futur proche, de s'accomplir en tant que femme, en assurant la pérennité et la pureté de sa race.

Narcissa aussi avait épousé un bon parti, cependant, aux yeux de Walburga, Narcissa manquait de fougue. Quant à Andromeda, son seul nom était blasphème et il était inutile de le mentionner, Walburga n'aurait aucun mal à feindre l'amnésie.

Ce soir-là, les deux couples avaient été invités à dîner. Kreattur s'était attelé à la tâche aux aurores pour les recevoir. Il était près de 20 heures et leurs invités ne devaient plus tarder. La famille Black était d'ores et déjà attablée, l'atmosphère était, comme à son habitude, lourde et chargée de tensions. Walburga fusillait du regard Sirius ; le jeune homme avait revêtit pour l'occasion ce qu'il appelait un "jeans". Orion Black pris le parti de sa femme, davantage par lassitude que par réelle conviction, et ordonna à son fils de revêtir une robe de sorcier décente et de faire l'effort de se coiffer. Bien entendu, cette injonction fut complètement ignorée par le principal intéressé qui se balançait sur sa chaise avec nonchalance. Regulus fixait l'énorme horloge de la salle à manger en espérant que la soirée se passe sans trop de catastrophes.

Bellatrix et Rodolphus arrivèrent en premier.

Bellatrix était cette beauté noble que l'on avait laissé à l'état sauvage, elle était l'onyx brut ; ses paupières alourdies et ses cernes lilas contribuaient à un charme gothique et étaient les stigmates même de son caractère hautain et dédaigneux. Sa chevelure brune et épaisse était aussi indomptable que sa personnalité, mais les boucles rebelles encadrant son visage adoucissaient un tant soit peu les traits anguleux et finement ciselés de la sorcière. Une flamme nouvelle éclairait ses sombres iris. Elle semblait avoir quelque chose à partager, quelque chose qui faisait pétiller son regard d'une façon particulière.

Elle ne semblait pas accorder une grande importance à son époux, et lui-même ne semblait pas particulièrement enchanté d'être là. Il fit signifier son mépris à Sirius en fixant sa tenue avec dédain, ce à quoi l'objet du mépris répondit avec un geste de la main qui ne faisait pas tout à fait honneur à son éducation.

Regulus étouffa un rire.

Bientôt, Narcissa et Lucius les rejoignirent. Si Bellatrix était sombre et insondable, Narcissa était dotée d'une beauté opalescente et délicate. Elle attendit que son époux prenne place, puis se mit à sa droite. Malgré l'air froid et suffisant qu'elle dégageait, il était évident qu'elle éprouvait pour son époux une grande considération (ce qui était l'équivalent de l'amour passionnel dans un contexte moins guindé, se plaisait à croire Sirius).

" Tante Walburga, Oncle Orion. Je tenais à ce que l'on soit réunis aujourd'hui pour vous parler de quelque chose …

\- Oh mon Dieu, tu es enceinte !, s'exclama Walburga, je l'ai tout de suite su quand je t'ai vu entrer, tu es rayonnante !

\- Non, il ne s'agit pas de cela, répliqua froidement Bellatrix. Je souhaitais vous parler d'un grand sorcier. Son nom ne doit pas vous être inconnu, il s'agit du mage noir, Tom Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de Voldemort.

Sirius pouffa de rire, s'étouffant dans son verre de vin. Walburga lui asséna un coup de pied sous la table.

\- Jedusor ? Ce nom-là m'est étranger, avança Orion.

\- C'est pourtant le digne descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Il est, en réalité, de la famille Gaunt. Nous l'avons rencontré lors d'une réception organisé chez les Avery, puis nous l'avons croisé à de nombreuses reprises lors de divers événements sorciers. Il s'agit d'une personnalité incontournable, très cher Oncle. Là où il se trouve, une foule se forme pour écouter ses discours, tous sont pendus à ses lèvres. Il incarne l'espoir de faire du monde sorcier un monde meilleur, un monde où nous reprenons possession de notre juste place.

\- Désolé, j'ai comme envie de vomir, je me vois obligé de quitter la table à mon grand malheur, j'aurais adoré rester hein ... s'exclama alors Sirius.

\- Sirius Black, tu ne quitteras pas cette table avant que je ne t'en donne l'autorisation, asséna alors Orion.

\- Bref, poursuivit Bellatrix sans accorder un regard à son cousin, lors de l'Équinoxe d'Automne, une grande réception se tiendra à sa demeure. Lors de cet évènement, Jedusor recrutera des membres pour joindre ses rangs. Ensemble, nous pourrons faire pression et reprendre le pouvoir des mains de ces amoureux de moldus du Ministère.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous … Lucius, Rodolphus ?, demanda Walburga.

\- Nous avons besoin d'un leader qui saura défendre nos valeurs et nous rassembler. J'avoue avoir été dubitatif au départ, vous aviez raison de soulever, très cher Oncle, qu'il ne fait pas réellement parti des nôtres, répondit Lucius Malfoy.

\- Après tout, s'il est le descendant de Salazar Serpentard … Les Gaunt sont une respectable famille …, rajouta Rodolphus Lestrange qui, de toutes évidences, n'était pas doté de la même verve que son épouse.

\- Nous souhaitions que Regulus nous accompagne à l'événement. Il est temps pour lui de faire ses débuts dans notre monde, et de vous représenter à titre d'héritier des Black."

Sirius se tourna vers son petit frère, il le fixait, impassible, en attendant sa réponse.

"Orion, je pense que cela serait une excellente idée ! Regulus est prêt à rejoindre la cour des grands maintenant. J'aurais tant aimé que Sirius prenne exemple sur son frère …

\- Mais vous êtes complètement malades, vous voyez pas que l'autre follasse essaye d'enrôler votre fils dans ce qui est clairement une secte ?

\- Comme je vous plains Walburga, susurra Bellatrix. Le fruit de vos entrailles, un traître à son sang … "

Walburga rougit. Elle était si terriblement mal à l'aise. Bellatrix semblait se délecter de la douleur qu'elle infligeait.

" J'irai à la réception, mère " répondit alors Regulus, comme pour venir à la rescousse de sa mère et mettre fin à l'humiliation, "J'accompagnerai mes cousines et leurs époux et j'irai entendre ce que cet homme a à dire, en votre nom."

Orion posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils (un geste au paroxysme de l'affection et de la tendresse paternelle) et Walburga le regarda avec fierté. Sirius avait quitté la table.


	4. Le Serment Inviolable

_**Hey ! Je vous reviens avec ce nouveau chapitre. Nous rentrons enfin dans le vif du sujet; Lavinia et Regulus débutent officiellement leur collaboration ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, encore une fois n'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions, vos critiques, vos commentaires !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! :)**_

* * *

Rhéa finit par retrouver sa fille. Elle posa la main sur son épaule, car les rires et la musique de l'orchestre recouvraient sa voix, mais aussitôt que la jeune femme se retourna, Rhéa fut prise d'un mauvais pressentiment. Lavinia avait le teint livide et cette même expression qu'elle affichait lorsque, petite fille, elle était en proie à des terreurs nocturnes. Les lèvres serrées comme pour réprimer un cri, les yeux écarquillés, elle se battait contre les chimères subconscientes qui habitaient des pensées étrangères. Mais cela faisait des années maintenant qu'elle maîtrisait ces épisodes, du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Étaient-ils réapparus depuis la mort de son époux ? Rhéa savait pertinemment que sa fille ne lui adresserait aucune piste de réponse, qu'elle resterait impuissante face à cette douleur qui la rongeait. Elles quittèrent les lieux sans plus attendre, sous le regard amusé de Jedusor.

Lavinia ne prononça pas le moindre mot. À l'instant même où elles arrivèrent chez elles, la jeune fille s'excusa auprès de sa mère et se cloîtra dans sa chambre. Elle s'y écroula, dos contre la porte, étouffant ses sanglots. Bien qu'un essaim complexe de sentiments la tenaillait, la terreur surplombait le tout. Cet homme ... cet être abject qu'elle rencontrait pour la première fois n'avait pas hésité à seul instant à lui jeter un sort impardonnable. Il l'avait torturé devant ses misérables sous-fifres, tout cela parce qu'elle n'avait pas satisfait un caprice mégalomane. Elle se sentait terriblement vulnérable tandis qu'elle réalisait l'étendue de sa perversion. Elle réalisa alors avec horreur qu'elle ne pouvait compter sur personne. Son père était décédé. Sa mère ... elle n'osait pas lui en parler, elle savait que Jedusor n'hésiterait pas à utiliser cela contre elle. Pour la première fois, le poids de sa solitude l'écrasait, et elle qui s'enorgueillissait de son indépendance, ressentait pour la première fois la peur à l'état brut. Et ce sentiment s'apparentait dangereusement à de la folie.

Sans parler de la douleur. Ces relents de sortilège qui faisaient tressaillir ses nerfs survoltés. Il était près de minuit lorsqu'elle se fit couler un bain fumant, elle espérait que s'y dissolve l'horreur qu'elle avait subit. Lavinia se glissa dans l'eau brûlante, mais elle y était insensible. Elle repensait à _ses_ yeux, dans lesquels brillaient des flammes écarlates, et au plaisir manifeste _qu'il_ tirait de sa souffrance et qui étirait ses lèvres. Elle se détestait de lui avoir trouvé le moindre charme, elle se haïssait d'avoir apprécié son éloquence. Elle ne pouvait réfréner ses larmes, et comme pour s'en punir, elle se frotta plus vigoureusement encore.

La jeune femme se mit ensuite au lit, recroquevillée sous ses couvertures et alors qu'elle posait la tête contre son oreiller, elle se laissa choir dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Elle se réveilla tandis que les premières lueurs de l'aube, facétieuses, se glissaient entre ses longs cils. Pour la première fois, elle craignait son retour à Poudlard. Nombreux étaient _ses_ partisans entre les murs de l'École. À commencer par Regulus Black. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas comment interpréter son intervention de la veille...  
Regulus et elle n'étaient pas particulièrement amis. Ils avaient fréquenté les mêmes réceptions depuis le plus jeune âge, et avaient été amenés à se rencontrer régulièrement. C'est également ainsi qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de Bellatrix, Narcissa et Andromeda, ses cousines plus âgées. Dans ces mondanités, la distinction entre les sexes étaient sans équivoque ; les jeunes filles se tenaient compagnie, tandis que leur mère papotaient et que les hommes parlaient affaire et politique. Ainsi, n'avait-elle pas eu souvent l'occasion de discuter avec Regulus. Il était taciturne, et constamment dans l'ombre de son grand frère, Sirius. Bien qu'ils soient tous deux élèves de Serpentard, leurs échanges étaient avant tout courtois et désintéressés. Lavinia se doutait bien cependant, que Walburga Black, elle, était animée d'autres intentions. Il était de coutume que les unions maritales se décident très tôt dans ce milieu, et sous les regards insistants de sa mère, Regulus se sentait sans doute obligé d'inviter la jeune femme à danser. Après tout, ils avaient le même âge et le même statut social, ce qui faisaient automatiquement d'eux, de potentiels partis. Lavinia avait néanmoins la chance d'avoir des parents "progressistes" en ce sens où le mariage de leur fille n'était pas une problématique urgente. Du moins, cela était le cas avant la mort prématuré de son père, Astor.

Merlin qu'elle l'aimait. Astor Selwyn était son meilleur ami. Il était aux antipodes de ces sorciers guindés qui s'offensaient des moindres futilités. Son père lui avait tout appris. Il lui avait appris à protéger son esprit et sonder l'esprit des autres, il lui avait appris à garder la tête haute et rester digne en toutes circonstances, et elle portait son nom aussi gracieusement que s'il avait été diadème. Bien que fortuné de par ses nombreux titres fonciers et autres biens, Astor Selwyn avait édifié une carrière enviée au sein du ministère de la magie, au département des mystères. Son secteur était celui de la salle des Cerveaux, et il y menait, avec son équipe, des recherches confidentielles concernant la pensée sorcière.

Érudit et patient, Lavinia se ressourçait auprès de cet homme dont le savoir semblait infini. L'annonce de sa mort fut brutale. La jeune femme chassa ses pensées immédiatement. Elle avait banni à jamais le souvenir de cette mort de son esprit.

Elle redirigea le cheminement de ses pensées vers Regulus. Pourquoi avait-il agit ainsi ? Les codes sociaux faisaient-ils d'elle sa "promise" officieuse ? Était-ce de l'orgueil que de se proclamer son "garant" ? Soudain, elle sentit la colère l'envahir. Quelle arrogance.

Ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'elle lui avait accordé une danse ou deux, et encore moins parce que Walburga Black s'imaginait qu'elle porterait ses petits-enfants, qu'il avait le moindre ascendant sur elle. Et puis, surtout, elle détestait se sentir redevable.

* * *

 **Londres, 1er septembre 1977**

Regulus intercepta Lavinia alors qu'elle embarquait dans le Poudlard Express. Il avait toujours cet air impassible, mais ses cernes creuses et lilas trahissaient son anxiété. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que la jeune sorcière était étonnamment calme considérant les évènements de la veille. Son apparence était soignée et irréprochable, elle avait attachée ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et portait déjà l'uniforme Serpentard.

"Suis-moi", lui intima t-il.

Lavinia haussa les sourcils, lui signifiant qu'elle n'appréciait pas ce ton impératif mais se résolut tout de même à le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers une cabine isolée, au fond du train. Une fois entrés, Lavinia brisa le silence et annonça d'un ton glacial :

"Black. Je le reconnais, j'ai une dette envers toi. Cependant. Cela ne te donne aucun droit de m'imposer quoique ce soit, encore moins de faire de moi ta "protégée" ou que sais-je. Également, je n'irai nulle part avec toi, et certainement pas à votre sabbat tordue de l'Équinoxe. Dès notre arrivée à Poudlard, je ferais en sorte que Dumbledore prenne les mesures nécessaires pour que votre secte ….

\- Selwyn, je ne t'aurais jamais cru aussi naïve."

Il marmonna quelques formules et Lavinia comprit qu'il était en train d'insonoriser leur cabine. Il poursuivit ses incantations afin d'assurer une sécurité infaillible.

" Tu ne mesures pas encore l'ampleur des événements. Rien que tu ne pourras divulguer à Dumbledore, ni même au Ministère de la Magie, ne changera quelque chose. Une guerre se prépare, plus meurtrière que la précédente. Et Grindelwald était un petit joueur face à Jedusor, crois-moi. Oui, tu m'en dois une. Et crois-moi, tu vas te présenter à la Cérémonie d'Équinoxe. Parce que la seule façon de gagner cette guerre, c'est de l'intérieur."

* * *

Regulus laissa planer ses mots pendant quelques instants, puis sortit de la cabine. Il revint accompagnée de Iris Shacklebolt quelques instants plus tard. La jeune Serdaigle était également une connaissance de Lavinia, de par sa famille. Iris était une beauté métisse dont le charme avait conquis la moitié de Poudlard. Ses cheveux blonds et bouclés étaient noués en chignon lâche, tandis que des mèches rebelles encerclaient son visage en coeur. Des tâches de rousseur parsemait sa peau caramel, et ses iris vert d'eau y scintillaient comme deux aiguemarines.

"Lavinia, c'est bien ça ?" demanda t-elle, alors qu'elle lui tendait la main, en lui souriant.

Lavinia répondit avec une poignée ferme, comme à son habitude, ce qui ne semblait pas déconcerter son interlocutrice.

Regulus poursuivit.

"Nos destins sont liés, Selwyn. Lorsque j'ai pris la décision d'intervenir, j'ai indirectement pris la décision de faire de toi une alliée. Puisque je me suis porté garant devant Jedusor, au moindre faux pas, nos vies sont menacées et celles de nos familles aussi. C'était une décision impulsive, mais je ne peux la regretter. Comme je ne peux te faire confiance non plus, Iris est ici pour performer un Serment Inviolable.

\- C'est inutile … Si je trahis votre maître, ou que sais-je, on finit de toutes façons par mourir, non? À quoi bon jurer loyauté ?

\- Ce n'est envers lui que tu devras loyauté. Nous sommes un petit groupe de cinq. Nous …

\- Tu es sûr que tu peux lui en parler, Regulus ? On ne la connaît pas. Elle partage certainement ses idéaux, l'interrompit Iris, visiblement anxieuse.

\- Non, elle n'est pas comme ça, répondit Regulus en fixant Lavinia.

\- Tu tires de drôles de conclusions pour quelqu'un qui ne peut pas me faire confiance, et pour te répondre, Shacklebolt, je ne partage rien avec ce psychopathe. Il m'a publiquement humilié et sali le nom de mon père en le prononçant de son abject bouche de sang de bourbe …

\- Tu vois bien … , commença Iris, visiblement irritée.

\- Je veux détruire cet homme, l'interrompit Lavinia, la voix glaçante. Je veux le détruire avant qu'il ne pose la main sur ma famille, ou sur les gens qui me sont chers.

\- Jedusor veut asservir toute la population, ceux qui te sont chers et ceux que tu nommes "sang de bourbe", et rien n'arrêtera sa rage et sa soif meurtrière. Nous sommes quelques uns à avoir pris la décision de désamorcer cette bombe de l'intérieur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, commença Iris.

\- Lavinia, nous pensons à te recruter depuis un an déjà. Tu es une puissante legilimens et occlumens, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ta réputation te précède. Jedusor pense utiliser cela à son avantage. Il avait déjà fait ses recherches sur ton père ... Nous te proposons de jouer un double-jeu. Et de rejoindre notre petite armée, notre cellule de résistance, poursuivit Regulus, il est impératif que nos nouvelles recrues puissent verrouiller leurs pensées. Je ne vois personne de plus qualifié que toi pour le leur enseigner.

\- Je vois, finit-elle par répondre.

\- Comme je ne peux lire le fond de tes pensées, nous allons procéder au Serment Inviolable. Si tu refuses, nous effacerons le tout de ta mémoire, et tu seras tout de même contrainte de rejoindre _ses_ rangs et d'obéir à _ses_ ordres. Tu connais déjà les conséquences d'un refus, nulle besoin de te les réitérer.

\- Nulle contrainte pour une Selwyn. Même à deux vous ne parviendrez pas à effacer ma mémoire, et tu le sais pertinemment. Je pensais que ma réputation me précédait ? Par contre, je le répète, je veux détruire cet homme. Et je ne veux pas être spectatrice de ce qui se prépare. J'accepte votre requête."

Les deux Serpentards joignirent leurs mains tandis qu'Iris murmurait l'incantation, la baguette en main.

"Lavinia Enée Selwyn, tu t'engages à rejoindre le rang des Mangemorts à titre d'agent double. Tu oeuvreras au sein de notre cellule de résistance dans le but de destituer le mage noir, Tom Jedusor.

\- Je m'y engage"

Une chaîne de feu rougeâtre jaillit de la baguette et s'enroula autour de leurs mains jointes.

"Tu t'engages à former nos membres et leur enseigner du mieux de tes capacités la légilimencie et l'occlumencie.

\- Je m'y engage"

Une seconde chaîne de feu lia leurs mains davantage.

"Tu t'engages à garder le secret quant à nos missions et notre mandat, ainsi qu'à nous jurer loyauté.

\- Je m'y engage"

Lavinia plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Regulus et leva les pare-feux de son esprit. Dérouté, il fit de même. Dans l'esprit du jeune homme, de nombreuses pensées étaient classées méthodiquement. Lavinia entrevue une blessure, une souffrance résultant d'un rejet et de la perte d'un être cher.

Regulus perçue cette même souffrance, mais décuplée. Un souvenir emprisonné dans les tréfonds des pensées de la jeune femme, comme un cri de désespoir dont le faible écho se ferait entendre du fin fond d'un puit.

L'un et l'autre comprirent qu'ils étaient liés par cette douleur et par un but commun. Jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.


	5. La Boîte de Pandore

_Bonjour ! Je sais ... j'ai un sacré retard sur la rédaction de cette petite fanfiction ! Mais me voilà de retour, en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Je m'y replonge plus sérieusement, promis ! Donc pour le léger rappel : Lavinia et Regulus viennent de prêter le Serment Inviolable alors qu'ils retournent à Poudlard pour leur septième année. Ils oeuvreront alors ensemble, à titre d'agents doubles, pour tenter de mettre fin aux plans funestes de Tom Jedusor._

 _J'attends vos commentaires et vos critiques qui sont toujours très appréciés! Et je disclaime encore et toujours que cet Univers n'appartient à nulle autre que JK Rowling._

* * *

Leur trajet fut interrompu à quelques reprises par le ballet des va-et-vient d'étudiants complices. Leurs expressions étaient similaires, obéissant à une une véritable chorégraphie. Lorsqu'ils rentraient dans la cabine, tous esquissaient un mouvement de recul à la vue de Lavinia, puis cherchaient le regard sécurisant de Regulus qui acquiesçait aussitôt d'un air grave. Lavinia n'avait même pas besoin de visiter leurs pensées pour savoir ce qui les inquiétaient tant. Chacun craignait d'être espionné dans son intimité, vulnérable sous son regard pénétrant. Seulement, la prévisibilité de l'être humain était telle que rares étaient les esprits que Lavinia jugeait intéressants. D'autre part, son don venait avec d'immenses responsabilités et lorsque, enfant, elle apprenait à le maîtriser, son père avait fait en sorte qu'elle intègre parallèlement tout un système de valeurs. La légilimancie était un aperçu du Divin, elle conférait une omniscience grisante. Mais chaque esprit que l'on découvre est une boîte de Pandore que l'on ouvre, et les chimères qui s'en échappent vous traqueront aussi sûrement que vos propres angoisses, ce qui a été vu ne saura jamais disparaître. D'autre part, il était très impoli d'en user sans y avoir été invitée, et les Selwyn accordent, comme chacun sait, une sainte importance à l'étiquette.

Lavinia n'accordait plus aucune attention à ses camarades et se contentait de fixer le paysage qui défilait alors qu'ils s'approchaient de Poudlard.

Une fois arrivés au château, le petit groupe se dissolva. Regulus et Lavinia rejoignirent la table des Serpentards, Regulus s'était joint à l'équipe de Quidditch, dont il était l'attrapeur. Il fut accueilli par des accolades chaleureuses auxquelles il répondit par un sourire en biais. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec les effusions de sentiments, nota Lavinia avec amusement.  
Cette dernière, quant à elle, cherchait du regard sa meilleure amie. Irma Parkinson avait le charme d'une actrice des années 20. Sa chevelure courte et ébène, ainsi que son regard charbonneux, contrastait avec la pâleur de son teint et ses lèvres ourlées peintes d'un rouge mat. Elle dégageait une élégance naturelle que l'on retrouvait dans sa façon de parler et de se mouvoir, ce qui lui conférait immédiatement un air hautain que Lavinia savait factice. Elles étaient amies depuis le berceau et Lavinia voyait en elle une soeur de coeur. Une soeur qui l'accueillait maintenant les bras ouverts, effleurant à peine ses joues alors qu'elle lui faisait la bise tant elle avait hâte de rattraper le temps perdu. Irma Parkinson passait ses vacances au quatre coin du globe et n'avait que très peu de temps pour les mondanités anglaises. Ainsi, elle était suspendue aux lèvres de son amie qui lui racontait la soirée de la veille.  
Son histoire fut interrompue par le discours sempiternel tenu par Dumbledore en début d'année. La salle fut aussitôt plongée dans le silence. Si Lavinia avait été momentanément distraite par ses retrouvailles, la peur la rattrapa aussi soudainement qu'un sortilège. _Stupéfix_.  
Lavinia observa les différents professeurs attablés et un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Parmi ces derniers, certains avaient été invités à la réception de la veille. La jeune femme ne réalisait donc pas encore à quel point Poudlard pouvait être infiltrée, quels étaient ceux parmi ses camarades, ses enseignants qui avaient rejoint _ses_ rangs? Avait-il chargé certains d'entre eux de garder un oeil sur elle ? La paranoïa se distillait en elle tel un poison. Elle tourna alors la tête vers Regulus, bien qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle cherchait exactement par le biais de ce contact visuel.

 _"_ _Remus … Nous devons nous rejoindre dans la tour d'astronomie ce soir"_

Il hocha la tête pour accuser de la réception de cette injonction muette. Dumbledore finissait alors son appel à la solidarité et souhaitait aux finissants de cette année un prompt succès, en insistant sur l'importance d'un bon réseau de connaissances et sur le fait que quiconque en exprime le désir trouvera toujours une aide à Poudlard. Lavinia eut le sentiment étrange qu'il l'avait regardé en prononçant ces paroles, mais le directeur était déjà en train de savourer une part de tourte à la citrouille en discutant gaiement avec le professeur McGonagall.  
L'estomac noué, Lavinia réalisa qu'elle ne devrait peut-être pas finir le récit qu'elle contait à Irma. Elle ne savait plus en qui reposer sa confiance, et elle ne voulait pas risquer de la mettre également en danger. De toutes manières, sa meilleure amie s'était lancée dans une joute verbale avec Zayn Zabini, séductrice et prédatrice, elle se délectait de ses moments où elle attisait les hommes de par son éloquence. La jeune sorcière savait toujours mesurer son propos et créer l'attente. Zayn était visiblement amusé par les piques de sa camarade qui s'assurait cependant d'accompagner chaque taquinerie d'une douceur. Lavinia suivait leurs échanges d'une oreille distraite, et réalisa soudain qu'Iris Shacklebolt semblait entretenir une discussion sérieuse avec Regulus, discussion ponctuée de regards fuyants dans la direction de Lavinia. Iris devait sans doute craindre que Lavinia n'espionne ses pensées, mais la jeune femme n'avait pas besoin de cela pour savoir qu'Iris ne lui faisait pas confiance. Elle avait vite fait de constater que le premier sentiment qui animent généralement les pensées féminines était un insidieux sentiment de rivalité, une compétition non-avouée et ridicule. Elle détourna la tête pour signifier qu'elle n'avait que peu faire de ces pensées stériles.

À la fin du repas, professeur Slughorn s'approcha de la table des Serpentards afin d'annoncer les préfets-en-chef de l'année.

"Lavinia Énée Selwyn et Regulus Arcturus Black!" annonça t-il en leur adressant un clin d'oeil.

"Au fait, ajouta le professeur en souriant, je fus agréablement de vous voir tous les deux hier soir à la réception des Jeux du Sort ! J'espère d'ailleurs également vous voir à mes humbles réceptions du jeudi soir, à la salle des Potions. C'est une occasion incontournable de réseautage, mes jeunes amis."

Les préfets-en-chef disposaient de chambres individuelles et voisines ainsi que d'une salle de bain exclusive. Un luxe non négligeable considérant la promiscuité qui caractérisait leur vie estudiantine depuis 6 ans.  
Lavinia laissa le soin à Regulus de raccompagner les nouveaux étudiants alors qu'elle se chargeait des étudiantes. En voyant leurs regards émerveillés alors qu'ils parcouraient le château jusqu'à leur salle commune, située dans les sous-sols, elle sentit un pincement au coeur. Elle avait fait le deuil plus tôt que d'autres de son insouciance, mais ce sentiment de félicité qui l'avait habité lorsqu'elle avait franchit les portes de Poudlard, i ans maintenant, était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la joie immaculée de l'enfance.  
Irma lui fit un clin d'oeil depuis le canapé en velours où elle était assise face à Blaise, les jambes savamment repliées de sorte à ce que sa jupe perde quelques centimètres. Lavinia comprit qu'elles poursuivraient leur conversation le lendemain, et rejoignit aussitôt ses nouveaux quartiers. Regulus, quant à lui, énonçait les phases de recrutement annuelles de Quidditch l'air jovial. Elle se demandait comment il arrivait à mener si habilement ce double jeu.

Elle se déshabilla, puis se glissa sous la douche. Le jet d'eau fraîche lui permit de recouvrer un peu ses esprits confus. Elle inhala profondément et se remit en contexte.  
Elle était l'arme secrète d'un groupe de "résistants" constitués d'étudiants (des professeurs étaient-ils également impliqués ? - Non, Regulus n'avait jamais fait mention de cela), qui souhaitaient saboter le plus maléfique des mages noirs jamais connus. Un réel psychopathe, sans affect, ni empathie. Un rire nerveux lui échappa alors. Comment diable allaient-ils faire ?  
Elle revêtit rapidement un jean noir taille haute et un gros pull au dessus de la dentelle fine de ses sous-vêtements, puis se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie qui était diamétralement opposée à son emplacement actuel. Cette promenade nocturne fit renaître en elle de nouveau toute l'excitation qu'elle avait ressenti les premières fois qu'elle avait parcouru Poudlard. L'énergie bienveillante du château l'apaisait et pendant un instant, elle considéra se défiler de toute cette histoire, jamais Il* ne pourra l'atteindre au sein de Poudlard. N'est-ce pas ?

Regulus l'attendait, il était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les jambes ballantes au dessus du vide.

" Bonsoir Lavinia" dit-il sans lui jeter un regard. Elle se hissa près de lui. D'ici, le ciel semblait à portée de mains.


	6. L'Arcane sans nom

La brise nocturne, plus vivifiante encore à cette altitude, caressa son visage et un frisson parcourut son échine. Lavinia aimait particulièrement la nuit et ses promesse. Le bavardage incessant des pensées s'y tarissait pour laisser place au silence contemplatif qu'elle attendait comme s'il lui était dû. Enfant, elle souffrait de nuits agitées, souvent en proie à des cauchemars qui n'étaient pas les siens, des pensées indigestes qui rampaient jusqu'à son subconscient, insidieuses, comme pour se venger d'avoir été épiées. Elle se réveillait tremblotante et en pleurs, ce qui ne manquait jamais d'alerter son père. Il lui apprenait alors, sans qu'elle ne le comprenne, les prémices de la méditation. Se détacher des pensées étrangères et laisser place au silence où réside sa lumière, car c'est ainsi qu'elle se représentait son identité, une énergie puissante et vierge qui n'était pas polluée par les mots d'autrui, ni même ceux de son égo. Ensemble, assis en tailleur sur le sol de sa chambre, ils fixaient la lune et les étoiles, se libérant du poids des mots et des images qui les encombraient. Leur respiration se synchronisait et chaque inspiration l'ancrait davantage dans la réalité, cette réalité qui lui semblait alors plus clémente que ces mots que ne prononcent pas les hommes. Si d'autres trouvaient refuge dans leurs pensées, pour Lavinia, ce monde secret était terrifiant, et rien ne la rassurait plus que le tangible, le concret. Sa respiration, la présence rassurante de son père, l'immensité du ciel qui forçait son humilité, le sol en marbre froid de sa chambre, la légère brise qui agitait les rideaux diaphanes. Elle avait depuis pris cette habitude et en avait fait son rituel, aussitôt le soleil couché. Plus qu'un rituel, ces moments prenaient l'allure d'un entraînement, ce qui était inévitable avec la personnalité déterminée et compétitive de la jeune fille. C'est ainsi qu'elle apprit à mieux contrôler son pouvoir, mais aussi sa magie. En effet, elle apprit à maîtriser quelques sortilèges non-formulés et à affûter son esprit comme une baguette redoutable, mais ce qui l'importait le plus, c'était de reconquérir le domaine occupé de ses rêves et jouir du sommeil opaque des insouciants.

Ce soir, elle n'était pas seule à profiter du calme nocturne, mais la présence de Remus lui semblait quasi-familière. Ses capacités impressionnantes en occlumancie lui permettaient un certain répit et, pour le reste, il semblait suffisamment honnête pour répondre avec franchise à ses questions. Il avait une énergie douce, mais elle le sentait solide, il avait l'énergie des âmes médiatrices, capables d'apaiser les tensions tout en restant concentrés sur leur objectif.

"Nous allons dans un premier lieu te préparer pour l'équinoxe d'Automne. Il aura lieu dans une vingtaine de jours, le 23 septembre. Nous nous rencontrerons trois fois à ce sujet. Il s'agira d'une rencontre décisive. Le maître des ténèbres …

\- Attends, ne me dis pas que tu l'appelles vraiment comme ça, l'interrompit Lavinia

\- Figure toi que si, et que toi aussi d'ailleurs tu vas devoir t'y mettre. Tu dois incarner notre mission, il ne doit pas sentir ne serait-ce qu'une fibre de résistance en toi. Le personnage que tu t'apprêtes à jouer, tu dois le connaître par coeur sans jamais t'oublier au cours du processus, ce qui est, crois-moi, plus difficile que ce qu'il n'y paraît. Le maître des ténèbres donc (Lavinia leva les yeux au ciel) va faire de toi sa nouvelle recrue mais pour cela il te mettra à l'épreuve. S'il sent que tu n'es pas à la hauteur de ses projets, il te tuera. La seule raison pour laquelle tu es encore en vie aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs, c'est qu'il a senti qu'il pouvait utiliser ton don pour sa cause.

\- Quelle sera cette épreuve ?

\- Nous en parlerons lors de la première rencontre. Par la suite, si tu es sélectionnée, le rituel _Morsmordre_ prendra place. Il posera sur toi sa marque. Ça sera le sujet de notre seconde rencontre.

\- Quant à la troisième ?

\- Elle se tiendra avec Iris. Elle sera plus à même de t'en parler" dit-il en détournant le regard.

Trois jours s'était passé depuis leur rencontre. Lavinia avait appris que Regulus avait gagné lentement mais sûrement la confiance de Jedusor. La Cérémonie de l'Équinoxe semblait décisive pour lui aussi. Le mot courait que Jedusor avait apprécié la justesse de son conseil concernant Lavinia. Son intervention était très risquée, certains diraient même insolente, mais son audace avait payé. Jedusor avait apprécié la vivacité d'esprit du jeune homme et voyait en Lavinia une arme qui pouvait s'avérer utile. Cette dernière comprit que Regulus espérait rejoindre le cercle fermé et très restreint des hommes de confiance de Jedusor. "Je veux me dissocier de l'adoration aveugle de Bellatrix et son idiot de mari, et de l'intérêt qui brille dans les yeux de Lucius. Je veux incarner l'homme de confiance dévoué mais qui a à coeur la réussite de la mission avant tout." Regulus lui avait confié cela sans dire un mot, il l'avait seulement pensé à son intention. Elle comprit qu'il faisait preuve d'une extrême prudence, et l'intelligence du jeune homme la troubla. Pendant un instant, elle fut soulagée qu'il ne fut pas réellement à _son_ service.

La jeune sorcière enviait ceux qui vivaient avec insouciance leur rentrée, se lamentant de la charge de travail et paressant à l'ombre des saules pleureurs bordant le lac. Son attention était pour le moins dissipée, son esprit se congestionnait d'interrogations obstruant toute pensée positive. Il lui semblait que Regulus l'avait laissé avec plus de questions que de réponses.

Le soir de la première rencontre, Lavinia était assise en tailleur sur son lit, elle tenait à sa main son jeu de Tarot. Sa capacité à lire les pensées avait entraîné une capacité à les prévoir et avec le temps elle avait développé une assez bonne intuition. La divination était une matière qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement, car il lui semblait qu'elle était la plus proche de sa réalité. Elle tira trois cartes qu'elle plaça l'une à côté de l'autre. La Mort - Le Pendu - Les Amants. La jeune femme soupira, elle caressait de son index les cartes qui s'animaient alors sous son impulsion. L'Arcane sans nom, c'est ainsi qu'était appelée la Mort, annonçait un changement, le début d'une nouvelle étape qui se fera dans la douleur. Elle devra renoncer à sa vie telle qu'elle l'avait connu. Le pendu se balançait tristement, attaché par la cheville, il l'invitait à avoir un nouveau regard sur sa situation. Une pensée se présenta à elle, "Et si tu ne regardais pas les choses dans le bon angle?" Elle outrepassa la pensée et fixa la carte des Amants. Cette carte lui parlait d'un choix qu'elle aura à faire.

Les mots de Regulus lui revinrent à l'esprit ; elle devait incarner leur mission. Il lui semblait être acrobate sur un fil tendu, jouant de sa vie pour des valeurs qui la dépassaient. Au départ, elle s'était sentie précipitée dans cette guerre qui, a priori, ne la concernait pas. Mais en y réfléchissant, sa décision de se tenir droite face à Jedusor et de refuser de ployer le genou, cet acte était volontaire. Elle avait naturellement embrassé la résistance à cette figure sadique qui souhaitait sa soumission. Elle devait maintenant faire honneur à cette impulsion inconsciente qui la plaçait sur le chemin de sa destinée. Lavinia commençait alors à accepter la mission de Regulus comme étant la sienne. Elle ne connaîtra pas de repos avant d'avoir destitué le mage noir et sa conviction n'était plus animée par une aversion personnelle et par un égo rompu. Les cartes avaient parlé, et alors qu'elle s'interrogeait sur leur enseignement, on toqua à sa porte.

 ****

Regulus se tenait sur le seuil de sa porte, il lui sourit. "Ce soir aura lieu notre première rencontre."


End file.
